


Спорим?

by Wintersnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: — Спорю… что у меня сегодня секс будет прежде, чем ты заполучишь поцелуй. Цели друг другу выбираем мы.Дин прикусывает губу в тщетной попытке не расхохотаться.— Угу, — говорит он. Так вот что там Сэмми высматривает. — Конечно. Но, естественно, цель должна быть одинока и действительно привлекательна.— Спорим? — говорит Сэм. — Поцелуй в губы, без дураков.Всё так же стараясь сдержать смех, Дин тянется через стол. Они скрепляют договорённость рукопожатием.— Спорим.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Спорим?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/gifts).
  * A translation of [Wanna Bet?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984511) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



— Когда я за рулём, это — правило, — настаивает Сэм, но Дин не более чем своенравный мудак.

— Ты не воткнёшь айпод в мою машину. — Дин складывает руки на груди, заводя любимую шарманку. — Ни за что и никогда.

— Я про адаптер для моего телефона. Айпод уже десять лет как устарел.

— Пофиг, — отмахивается Дин. — Ты этого не сделаешь. Я засну за рулём и сдохну.

Сэм закатывает глаза.  
— Да ты и так полпути на дорогу не смотришь.

— Ну и что это значит?

— Это значит… — говорит Сэм и обегает взглядом бар, по всей видимости, пытаясь понять, какого хрена Кас застрял с выпивкой. — Это значит… Я предлагаю пари. Если я выиграю, то смогу слушать в импале свои подкасты. Если выиграешь ты — я заткнусь и больше не подниму эту тему.

Обычно Дин бы тут же отказался, но Сэм уже много лет пилил его на эту тему.  
— Ладно, идёт. Какие условия? Бильярд?

К сожалению, Сэм уже не настолько глуп, чтобы на такое повестись. Нет, он продолжает оглядываться вокруг, изгибая шею, чтобы увидеть… что-то.  
— Спорю… что у меня сегодня секс будет прежде, чем ты заполучишь поцелуй. Цели друг другу выбираем мы.

Дин прикусывает губу в тщетной попытке не расхохотаться.  
— Угу, — говорит он. Так вот что там Сэмми высматривает. — Конечно. Но, естественно, цель должна быть одинока и действительно привлекательна.

— Спорим? — говорит Сэм. — Поцелуй в губы, без дураков.

Всё так же стараясь сдержать смех, Дин тянется через стол. Они скрепляют договорённость рукопожатием.  
— Спорим.

— Итак, к кому мне подкатить? — спрашивает Сэм.

Дин пристально оглядывает бар, а потом предлагает Сэму три варианта — не столько из общего великодушия, сколько потому что иначе Сэм даст задний ход, а единичный вариант только подпортит Дину игру.

Посмотрев на каждую из указанных женщин, Сэм согласно кивает.  
— Ладно, выглядит отлично.

— А для меня? — напоминает Дин. — Одинокая и привлекательная цель, помнишь?

Сэм улыбается шире, чем когда-то овладевший им дьявол, и отвечает:  
— Кас.

Рот Дина открывается. А вот мозг работать отказывается. Потратив очень много времени на осознание информации, Дин бормочет:  
— Это… Это не считается… Он не считается, нет. Не считается.

Сэм поднимает два пальца.  
— Одинокий. Привлекательный. Он считается. Мы скрепили пари.

— Пари отменяется, — настаивает Дин, но за столиком он уже сидит один.

— Не-а, — качает головой Сэм и сияет почти злобной усмешкой, потому что Кас возвращается, Кас вполне мог их слышать. Да чтоб тебя черти драли, нет.

— Сэм…

— Спасибо, Кас, — говорит Сэм, забирая из рук Каса своё пиво, а потом хлопает его по спине. — А вы развлекайтесь.

Нахмурив лоб, Кас недоумённо смотрит на Сэма и даже успевает сказать полувопросительное «развлечёмся», прежде чем тот мастерски смешивается с толпой посетителей.

И поскольку так ничего и не понял насчёт личного пространства, Кас всё так же обходит крошечный столик и забирается на стул рядом с Дином, вместо того чтобы занять освобождённый Сэмом.

Дин тяжело сглатывает даже до того, как Кас протягивает ему выпивку.

— И как мы будем развлекаться? — спрашивает Кас, исполняя своё фирменное комбо из наклона головы и пристального прищура. — Будет ещё одна викторина?

Дин качает головой.  
— Нет, просто, эм… Только мы. Чисто по-дружески.

Кас с неуютно близкого расстояния смотрит Дину в глаза, а потом медленно кивает.  
— А чем тогда занимается Сэм?

— Девчонку цепляет, — вздыхает Дин.

Может, подкасты — это не так уж и плохо. Не все же они скучные, верно?

= О, — откликается Кас и наконец отводит глаза, предпочитая теребить пальцами этикетку на бутылке пива. — Дин, ты же знаешь, что не обязан составлять мне компанию, если больше хочется кого-нибудь «закадрить».

Дин вполне уверен, что подкасты хотя бы просто не могут быть хуже, чем это.

— Нет-нет, всё нормально, — говорит Дин. И, как ни посмотри, это совершенное враньё.

Несмотря на музыку, несмотря на болтовню и шум в баре, они сидят в абсолютном молчании.

— Тебе понравилась викторина? — спрашивает Дин.

Кас кивает.  
— Мы бы выиграли, если бы у судей были точные ответы.

— Ага. Ну, для нас посвящённая мифологии викторина всегда будет неоднозначной.

Они так и сидят, так и пьют. Едят начос, которые того даже не заслуживают. Разглядывают людей.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Кас, который очень любит наблюдать.

— В полном, — отвечает Дин.

Спустя ещё десяток секунд разглядывания души Дина Кас без какого-либо перехода заявляет:  
— Тебе никогда не стать таким же старым, как я.

Дин моргает и отклоняется назад.  
— Вот уж не думал, что у нас тут соревнование, дружище.

Кас качает головой. Показывает горлышком бутылки на Сэма, болтающего с заливисто смеющейся женщиной, которая постоянно трогает его за руку.  
— Вдруг ты чувствуешь себя слишком старым для таких вещей. Для меня ты старым не будешь никогда, Дин.

У Дина внутри всё переворачивается, и это не имеет никакого отношения к паршивым начос.  
— Угу. Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Они допивают пиво. Дин поднимается со стула и отправляется за добавкой, а возвращается с двумя бутылками в одной руке и с тарелкой очень желательно приличных крылышек в другой. На этот раз именно ему приходится усесться слишком близко, но он по опыту знает, что смена места на дальнее добавит в выражение лица Каса болезненную нотку.

Забравшись обратно на стул, Дин окидывает бар взглядом в поисках Сэма, а увидев прогресс брата, тихо матерится.

Кас смотрит в направлении взгляда Дина и хмурится.  
— Ты уверен, что не хочешь…

— Да, нет, не хочу, вот… — Дин взмахивает рукой. — Не хочу я сегодня никого снимать.

— Ну ладно, — с намёком на вздох говорит Кас.

— Что, а ты хочешь? — Сердце Дина вдруг пускается вскачь. — Потому что если тебе нужна поддержка или типа того…

Глядя в толпу, Кас качает головой.  
— Нет.

Это «нет», но не совсем уж «нет». Не железобетонное «нет».

Дин решает надавить.  
— А когда-нибудь хочется?

Кас смотрит на него.

— Закадрить кого-нибудь, — поясняет Дин. — Поиметь секс без обязательств. Спустить пар. Ну понимаешь. Повеселиться.

Взгляд Каса медленно скользит от лица Дина по бару и обратно.  
— Бывают порывы, — отвечает он, и это большие новости.

— Вот как? — спрашивает Дин, не обращая внимания на внезапно чёткое осознание того, как бельё обтягивает его собственный член.

Кас очень серьёзно, почти торжественно кивает.  
— Да. Но я понял, что то, чего я хочу, сильно отличается от того, что я получу. Теперь я лучше осознаю свои желания.

— Глубоко, — вздыхает Дин. — Да, понимаю.

Кас искоса бросает на него взгляд.  
— Ты поэтому всё ещё здесь со мной?

Дин смеётся, потому что пошло оно всё.  
— Да, — говорит он. — Да, именно поэтому.

Кас слабо улыбается, словно далёкое заходящее солнце. И так же тепло.

Они едят крылышки. Когда Дин жалуется на недостаток салфеток, Кас кладёт руку ему на предплечье, и жирные липкие пальцы тут же становятся чистыми. Кас просто смотрит на него с этой своей полуулыбкой, и Дин толкает его плечом.

Это хорошая улыбка.

Дин наклоняет голову и пьёт своё пиво.

А Кас всё так же смотрит на него, потому что Кас всегда так делает. Прижимается к его плечу своим, потому что начал это сам Дин.

Дин сглатывает.

Смотрит на Каса.

А потом видит за его плечом Сэма, идущего к ним с блондинкой на хвосте, и у обоих вид такой, будто они точно собираются пойти домой и там хорошенько потрахаться.

— В чём дело? — спрашивает Кас, всецело сосредоточенный на Дине и болезненно очевидной панике, заметавшейся у того в голове.

— Эй, Дин, — начинает Сэм, и именно в этот момент Упрямство с Паникой и Тупостью устраивают тройничок.

Только Кас начинает поворачиваться на стуле, как Дин слезает со своего, врезаясь пахом в бедро Каса. Рука поднимается к неизменной щетине, Дин тянет, нагибается и закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть ответное ошарашенное смущение во взгляде.

Дин прижимается к губам Каса. Никакого столкновения зубов, но всё равно совсем не мягко. Первый поцелуй не должен быть таким, это лишь взбесившиеся инстинкты, рванувшие в чётко определённом направлении. Рот Каса чуть приоткрыт, так что поцелуй получается более влажным, чем ожидал — надеялся — Дин, но какой бы там ментальный рычаг ни держал челюсть Дина в открытом виде, он застопорился. Их лица оказываются невозможно близко.

Сэм неловко кашляет.

И Дин его понимает.

Болезненно осознавая, что собственные глаза слишком округлились, а лицо слишком раскраснелось, Дин отстраняется.

Сэм снова кашляет.  
— Я могу одолжить машину, или нам с Тэмми взять такси?

— Такси, — неровно хрипит Дин.

Тэмми мягко, сочувственно улыбается Дину.  
— Моя сестра тоже недавно открылась. Всё в порядке, не стоит так нервничать.

— Ага, — говорит Дин, потому что он сейчас просто превратится в факел. — Спасибо.

— Ладно, пока! — говорит Тэмми.

Сэм коротко взмахивает рукой, и парочка удаляется, скорее поспешно сбегая, чем торопясь заняться сексом.

Всё это время Кас сидит абсолютно неподвижно.

Дин… садится обратно на стул.

Пьёт.

Допивает.

Понимает, что крылышки кончились, и жаловаться больше не на что.

И наконец смотрит на Каса.

— Что это было? — спрашивает Кас.

— Что было что? — Дину отчаянно хочется, чтобы весь мир впал в амнезию. Или перенестись во времени назад. Ну хоть что-то.

Что угодно.

— Дин, — низко, твёрдо говорит Кас.

— Ладно, прости, — отмахивается Дин. — Это было… это было глупо.

На чистых нервах Дин облизывает губы, и всё как всегда, потому что он ощущает лишь вкус пива и закусок.

Кас пристально смотрит куда-то между глазами и губами Дина.  
“I said I’m sorry!” Dean repeats.  
— Сказал же, прости! — повторяет Дин.

Ссутулив плечи, Кас вздыхает.  
— Не знаю, как, но тебя на это подбил Сэм.

Мужественно сопротивляясь желанию уткнуться лицом в ладони, Дин кивает, упорно глядя на свою пустую бутылку.

Кас снова вздыхает. Даже хуже прежнего, потому что этот вздох злой до невозможности. Кас встаёт, бормоча:  
— Говорил же ему, что не надо…

Слетевшие шестерёнки в мозгу Дина со скрипом встают на место и приходят в движение. Он ловит Каса за плечо, пока тот не успел уйти от него.

Или, возможно, лишь возможно, пока Кас не успел уйти следом за Сэмом.

— Ты говорил Сэму, что не надо что? — спрашивает Дин.

Кас опускает взгляд.

— Кас, серьёзно, поговори со мной.

Кас медленно поднимает горестный взгляд.  
— Он сказал, что может… заставить тебя сделать это, — отвечает он и показывает на свои губы. — Я сказал ему, что не нужно.

— Потому что… ты этого не хотел? — спрашивает Дин, надеясь, желая ошибиться.

— Я сказал ему не заставлять тебя, — с видимым раздражением, абсолютной яростью отвечает Кас.

Ну и пошло оно всё.

— Круто, — выдаёт Дин и на этот раз делает всё как следует. Тянет Каса к себе, положив руку ему на бедро. Вынуждает его слезть со стула и встать у себя между ног. Держит Каса за волосы, крепко нажимая на затылок. Открывает рот под губами Каса и на этот раз узнаёт, каков тот на вкус.

— О, — потом выдыхает Кас.

— Так что… — Дин облизывает губы и неотрывно смотрит на Каса. — Хочется кого-нибудь закадрить?

— Да, — отвечает Кас.

— Да, — соглашается Дин.

На этот раз Кас целует Дина, обхватывая его голову, и да, о да. Дин точно выиграл это пари.


End file.
